Truth and Hope
by Bittersweet Fable
Summary: It has been a year since Jeremy and Jane's meeting in London. A year for Jeremy to set up a fashion label, a Year for Jane to... live a life she shouldn't be living. What happens when Jeremy comes home?


So I've just recently finished the series and I'm not quite ready to let go so this is a quick story I threw together in the hopes that it will help my heart move on.

Funnily enough I don't own the show in any way, shape or form. None of the characters belong to me and frankly that's a good thing.

* * *

Jeremy sighed in frustration and decided that a 5th message left on Jane's answering machine would probably be too much before hanging up. It had been over a year since they had parted ways in London, she had gone back to work for Grey, India had gone back to work with Harrods and he had set about building a clothing line from the ground up.

Jeremy was very aware that he had been lucky; that Jane's presence in London at just the right time, saying, as usual, just the right words had him facing dreams he had long since buried under a pile of self-doubt and painfully adult realism. His uncle was also instrumental in the beginnings of the company, loaning him the money to start and being the voice of reason when Jeremy's first few projects were turned down. It had paid off, his uncle was repaid a couple of months ago and he had just closed a deal with Emma Watson and was one of an exclusive few attributing to this year's Harrods summer collections. He had reached the point where he felt it was time to bring others in and the first person he wanted on his side was Jane Quimby.

Over the last year everything he did he did in the hopes that Jane would see it, love it and call him to congratulate him. But there had been nothing, nothing for nearly a year. Although the fashion world was vast and it was possible people in New York weren't aware of what he was doing his pride was still stung.

He dialled her cell again, waited the 10 rings and listened to the hollow echo of Jane's voice that told him she would get back to him when she could.

Beep

"Jane, it's Jeremy…again. Look, I'm sorry to be leaving you so many messages after so long, I didn't want Grey to find out and… No, that's not what I want to talk about. *deep breath* I'm about to get on a plane back to new York, I'm opening my new base of operations tomorrow and I have something I would like to discuss with you" Jeremy's voice softened "I would love to just catch up, I've missed you Jane, so much. Anyway, I will be popping my head in to Grey's; Carter wants to talk to me so I guess I'll see you then. Goodbye Jane"

Jeremy hung up and ran his hands through his hair, why did that woman still get him flustered. After more than a year apart he had hoped he had moved past his poorly timed workplace crush. Apparently not.

It took 9 hours to fly to New York and another two hours to get from the airport to his new apartment and then out to Grey's to meet Carter. By the time he met Carter at the café around the corner Jeremy was hungry enough to eat any of the ghastly America staples they saw as a well-rounded meal.

Carter greeted him with a warm hug and they chatted about Jeremy's work as they ordered and ate their lunch. It wasn't until Jeremy was finishing the last of his pot of earl grey that he was able to ask what had been on his mind all day "How is Jane?"

Carter froze and looked hard at Jeremy, searching to see if he was serious. A chill ran down his spine and he understood this was not going to be good news. "Jane was fired two days after she came back from seeing you in London"

Jeremy could see there was more than that. "What else? Where is she working now?"

"She's not" Carter said bluntly "or at least not in fashion. Grey black listed her when she and Eli found out she was still in high school"

Jeremy laughed "bullshit"

"No, really, Grey and Eli went to a high school play that Donovan had apparently sponsored and after the show they asked to see who had made the beautiful costumes. The teacher directed them over to a student, Jane"

"Oh god" Jeremy tried to picture the scene. Jane on one side, glowing from a successful show and praise from her peers and then Grey and Eli, dark forces of nature, one held her future and the other her heart (as much as it pained him to admit). As much as his first reaction was one of betrayal and dawning realisation he had been attracted to a minor he couldn't help but feel for Jane. He knew working for Grey meant everything to her and to be black listed from the profession… she would never get an interview in the industry again "how did I not know about this? Something like this would have-"

"Grey forbade people from speaking about it. She said it was because she didn't want Donavan and Decker involved in a scandal but I think secretly she was hurt by it. Eli seemed to enjoy it though. Made a spectacle of it when Jane came in to collect her things and return company property, publicly mocked her, not what I expected of him really... she ended up running out of there in tears"

"Has anyone seen her since?"

"Grey also forbade us from contacting her" Carter said in a flat voice.

"So no one was willing to risk the wrath of Grey to see if Jane was ok?" Jeremy said with scorn, a year away had given him a chance to see Grey in a new light; the great and powerful witch was not as powerful as people believed.

"Of course I did" said Carter, slightly hurt that Jeremy would think that of him "I found her address before Grey shredded her file but she refused to open the door. I let her move on, thought that might be the kinder thing to do"

Jeremy sat back in his chair and put down his now cold tea before he broke the cup "I need to see her Carter. What's her address?"

Carter was shaking his head before he had even finished his request "I don't think that's a good idea Jer, she doesn't want us"

"I don't care" Jeremy interrupted "I hope what I have to tell her will change her mind. What is her address?" Carter scribbled an address on a spare napkin and stood

"Good luck man, I really hope you get to her. Send our love yeah?" another hug and the two men went separate ways

Another cab ride and Jeremy stood on the Quimby's front porch. He didn't even know if she still lived here but with the late afternoon sun shining on the gold and red leaves scattered around the yard he could easily see her living in this idyllic street.

"Please be here" he murmured at the door as he knocked.

Seconds ticked by and no one answered the door. Five minutes ticked by before he truly gave up and sat on the top step, elbows on knees, trying to figure out what his next move would be as the sun warmed the right side of his face.

"Jer?"

Jeremy's head flew up and there in front of him was Jane, wearing a depressing amount of grey and black. Clearly the incident last year had taken an unexpected toll. Please god let that spark still be there.

"Jane" he whispered and grinned when she ran at him, her bag forgotten as she flung herself into his arms "oof, hi" he wheezed as he spun her, silencing her apologies by squeezing her tighter "how are you?" Jeremy let her down but held tight when she tried to step out of his embrace

"I'm good. Just finished work and was going to make some dinner for myself" she looked up at him, suddenly shy "would you like to join me?"

"I would love to, but only if you let me help"

Together they threw together steak and salad, sharing happy stories of their year apart. Once settled on the couch with a hot drink, and confirming that Jeremy knew everything, she shared how she was nearly suspended from school, the pain of seeing old colleagues, the cruelty of teenage peers and the loss of Billy's support over a fight about their directionless lives. Being black listed had meant that even after high school was over Jane was unable to find work in fashion and had instead become a PA in a law firm instead. She joked that Grey had trained her well but Jeremy could see the pain behind those words. Her brother was away playing professional baseball, her friends moving away to go to college and Jane was left to live a life she was never meant to have. Jeremy was confident his offer couldn't be refused "Jane, I have something to ask you. I've been trying to get in touch with you all week"

"Grey took back my work phone"

"Ah, yes, well then this will be a little bit of a surprise. I have a proposal for you" Jane raised an eyebrow but remained silent, curled up on the other end of the couch watching him "I've been working on my own designs for the last year, I have the beginnings of a steady stream of contracts and I'm ready to start hiring people.

"I want you Jane, I want you to be a lead designer in my company and I know you've been hurt by this business but I swear to you I will protect you from any possible fall out. Please. I need you"

Jane sat staring at him, her eyes wide and jaw slack as she tried to process what just happened "you. Want me. To design for you?" she searched his face for some clue. The nod seemed to just confuse her more "are you serious?" another nod and her frown deepened "but I'm black listed, and, and, I lied to you. I lied to you for months, how do you not hate me?"

"Because" he started, scooting down the couch towards her "you're still you. Even under all that grey" she looked down at herself and twisted her fingers nervously. Jeremy reached out and held them still "I get it. You were born for that position, no matter what age you were. I've seen some of your designs, you're brilliant and intuitive and fresh and frankly it would be advantageous for me to bring in young blood. I'm not getting any younger"

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled weakly "28 isn't that old Jer?" she took a deep breath "did you really mean it? That I would be useful? This isn't just because we're friends?"

"I promise"

Jane studied him a moment longer before letting out a squeal and throwing herself at him. He chuckled as she attempted strangulation while thanking him over and over again "you're welcome. But Jane" she pulled back to see his face "you might want to let me up or I'm going to get ideas"

Jane blushed as she realised they were stretched out along the couch with her wrapped securely around him "woops, sorry"

"No need to apologise, I quite enjoy having a temptingly beautiful woman throw herself at me"

Jane just blushed deeper and busied herself with her mug of tea. Not even a day into her new job and already she had a crush on the boss. This did not bode. She glanced at Jeremy who was watching her intently. Then again…


End file.
